Starfleet Diversity and Accommodations Statement
by TheShadowArchitect
Summary: The other day I saw Star Trek Beyond, and began to wonder- what kind of diversity statement must Starfleet have? How the heck do you protect the rights of what is literally infinite diversity in infinite combinations? This is what I came up with.


**Disclaimer** : I am a _very_ casual fan of Star Trek and have no legal background whatsoever. This is what my idea of an organization's diversity statement would have to look like in the wake of serving such a diverse community. There may be many canon mistakes within this. You agree to read that at your own risk.

 **DIVERSITY STATEMENT**

 _ **Starfleet**_ _, as an organization within and serving the_ _ **United Federation of Planets**_ _, does not discriminate on the basis of species, religion, species-typical or species-atypical ability, sexual orientation, gender or other population sub-grouping, self-identification of gender or other population sub-grouping, appearance, genetic strain, medical history, or physical composition._

 _In addition, all reasonable accommodations will be made to meet nutrition, health maintenance (including, but not limited to necessary hibernation, mating, and metamorphosis cycles) and atmospheric needs for all member species._

 _Starfleet is an equal-opportunity employer._

 **REQUIREMENTS AND ACCOMMODATIONS**

 _For your safety, if you are being deployed by Starfleet for the first time,_ _ **Starfleet Medical Corps**_ _will ask that you undergo a medical screening. The screening includes, but is not limited to, a full-body scan, a detailed medical history, and a health needs assessment by both a medical officer and accommodations officer familiar with your species. If your species is not in our database, we may ask to perform additional non-invasive tests during your screening in order to get a better understanding of your physiology. You will have the option to refuse this screening or any part of it, but be aware that this may hinder medical professionals' ability to help you in an emergency. In rare circumstances, refusing certain parts of the medical screening may bar you from participating in missions deemed "high medical risk." The outcome of this screening, however, will never impact your commission, employment or deployment schedule._

 _Starfleet-issue consoles, crafts and bases are constructed for physical operators and occupants between 1.2 and 2.5 meters in height, capable of moving forward at approximately 0.5 m/s or greater, with at least one narrow, electrically-neutral appendage for use with certain touch-based interfaces. Modifications or assistive devices are permitted to meet these requirements and are provided at no cost. Default data interfaces are based on use of vision, hearing, sound-based language, and touch. Should you require modifications to these interfaces to meet the demands of your job, they are fully customizable to be used with as few as one of fourteen (14) Starfleet-recognized senses. Electronic interpretation services are available for all languages known to the Federation, including those based on senses other than sound._

 _Please note that for the safety and atmospheric needs of your crewmates, not all atmospheric conditions and gas mixtures will be available in communal spaces on all ships or star bases. Should you be asked to serve on a craft or base that you feel cannot comfortably support your life, you will be given the option to choose deployment on a different craft, or to utilize appropriate atmospheric compensation devices, which will be provided at no cost._

 _In accordance with Federation law, all ships and bases built after Stardate: 2235 have individual life support controls, including gas mixture, in all private quarters. If you require atmosphere other than what is standard on your assigned ship or base and choose to use an atmospheric compensation device while working in communal portions of the vessel, you may request private quarters regardless of your Starfleet rank. Note that due to health concerns, only accommodations officers can change pressure and gas mixture settings in private quarters. Other settings, including temperature, humidity, and non-ionizing radiation spectrum, are modifiable through controls in-room._

 _Should you require accommodations for essential hibernation or metamorphosis cycles lasting more than 2 months, Starfleet will require notification of your assigned commanding and medical officers at least 1 month in advance, or in advance of deployment to a long-term mission. For shorter cycles, one week's notice will be sufficient. Non-essential hibernation leave will be granted on an as-available basis. Time away from duty to perform life-necessary mating or spiritual/religious ritual is held to the same standards._

 _Uniforms are required of all Starfleet employees during working hours. A wide variety of styles and materials are available to meet known cultural and biological needs, including those that allow for skin-based respiration and photosynthesis, full-body coverage, and increased insulation. All aesthetic styles are available to employees regardless of gender or subgroup._

 _Due to the wide diversity of Starfleet employees, public spaces including restroom, locker room, and dormitory facilities, are not segregated by any gender, species, or subgroup. Single-occupancy restrooms, locker rooms, and sleeping quarters are available if your culture, belief system or religious practice requires such segregation._

 _If you require accommodations not listed above, please contact your assigned medical or accommodations officer for information on other available accommodations._

 **CULTURAL EXPECTATIONS**

 _Starfleet recognizes a diversity of cultures and proudly celebrates them at all levels. We welcome the celebration of holidays and observance of rituals and customs, with the understanding that observance of these will not harm other crewmembers, place them in harm's way, or prevent them from observing their own cultural, spiritual and religious practices. Starfleet will defend your religious, spiritual and cultural requests in regard to food choice and medical care. Leave and other necessary accommodations will be made to the extent appropriate for your deployment._

 _Please note: If you participate in ritual or practice that places you in danger, your medical officer may request that medical personnel be in attendance._

 _Starfleet expects the following of its employees and commissioned officers, regardless of personal or cultural understanding of these concepts:_

 _ **Time**_ _: Meetings and other Starfleet-sanctioned events are understood to begin at the time stated. Late arrival will be read as negative. Slight early arrival will be viewed as neutral._

 _ **Sound-Based Language**_ _: Sound-based language should be kept between 55 and 65 decibels indoors. Formal language will be expected at all Starfleet functions. Slang will be regarded as immature._

 _ **Written Language and Communications**_ _: Formal communication is expected in established formats. Written communication outside of published formats is read as negative._

 _ **Recognition and Corrective Action**_ _: Corrective action is provided privately; recognition may be provided publicly or privately. It is culturally and legally acceptable within Starfleet to appeal corrective action measures, even those originating with superior officers._

 _ **Personal Electronic Devices**_ _: Tricorders, communicators, and other personal electronic devices may only be used for job-related or emergency functions during Starfleet-sanctioned missions or events. Use of these devices for personal reasons may be viewed as insubordinate or otherwise negative._

 _ **Clothing and Covering**_ _: Approved uniforms must be worn at all times during duty, and use of them must follow published guidelines. Modification of uniforms without permission will be read as insubordination. Personal clothing may be worn outside of this time. While Starfleet recognizes the controversial nature of this request, display of organs used for mating purposes will continue to be read as inappropriate in all public spaces with the exception of communal showers and locker rooms._

Thanks!


End file.
